FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a guide aparatus, and more particularly to a guide apparatus having rail means adapted to run a processing device along and over the outer peripheral surface of a cylindrical structure to be processed and to hold the same at predetermined positions over the outer peripheral surface of the structure. Still more particularly, the present invention is concerned with a guide apparatus suitable for use in examination of nozzles and pipes associated with a nuclear reactor.